1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to language translation systems, and more particularly, to a multifunctional printer device having automatic language translation capabilities and automatic formatting of the translation capabilities.
2. Background of the Related Art
In many office environments, there is a need to process information and documents in foreign languages or to communicate with correspondents in a foreign language. Prior to the growth of information technology (IT), translating documents required the services of an individual knowledgeable in both the source and target languages. More recently, computerized translation has become available, allowing the production of machine translations. While technological advances have placed many language resources within reach of a typical computer user, obtaining a translation of a printed document typically still involves multiple stages and requires accessing several independent resources.
Additionally, it has become common for printing systems to incorporate additional functionality, generally by the inclusion of a scanner. These “multifunction” or “All-in-One” systems allow a user to print, scan, copy, and/or fax documents. The desired function may typically be selected from a control panel on the printing system, or through a software menu structure. Typical control panels may comprise hard-wired buttons or controls, or may comprise liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that may or may not be touch-sensitive. Such displays normally provide graphical representations of various selectable features, for instance buttons that the user may select by either touching the display with one's finger or scrolling through the features using an actual control panel button.